1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to detecting network failures and more particularly relates to detecting intermittent link failures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks are used to communicate data between multiple devices. A network will typically include a plurality of nodes, with network links between the nodes. Data may move from node to network link to node until the data arrives at a destination node.
If a network link between nodes fails, the data may be unable to reach a destination node. This is particularly true in a loop-free topology. As a result, networks often employ failure detection algorithms to detect the failure of network links.
In addition to a complete failure, a network link may fail intermittently. Such intermittent failures may not be detected by failure detection algorithms as the failure ends and the network link resumes transmitting data. As a result, no corrective action may be taken, although network link performance may be degraded or unreliable.